


Оговоренные рамки

by KisVani



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если долго думать о Джоне Константине, то он может появиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оговоренные рамки

Сегодня утром Затанна Затара подумала о Джоне Константине. Если начистоту, то уже на этом день можно было считать испорченным, но дело не в этом.

Она решила взять импровизированный отпуск от любой деятельности, как обычной человеческой, так и супергеройско-сверхъестественной, и заняться какими-нибудь простыми вещами.

Как всегда бывало в таких случаях: то, что со стороны казалось отличной идеей, на деле утомило уже на второй день. Но Затанна решила подождать хотя бы недельку и посмотреть, как пойдет.

И вот сегодня, во время утренней прогулки через парк, она задумалась о Джоне Константине. Среди всех его удивительных особенностей ярко выделялась одна: в отношениях он был ужасен. При этом Затанна не поставила бы его на первую строчку в личном хит-параде «самых худших парней, какие только могут случиться в вашей жизни». Ей вообще частенько казалось, что неудачливость в личной жизни прилагается бонусом к способностям. Но с Джоном была одна особенность: с ним не получалось пустить всё на самотёк и смотреть, во что разовьётся, и разовьётся ли. Необходимо было сразу установить рамки и всё складывалось просто замечательно, а иначе... ну, Затанна хотела запустить им в окно даже тогда, когда они только познакомились, и это желание крепло тем больше, чем чаще они общались.

Но, тем не менее, не самый худший парень, который может случиться в вашей жизни. Определённо.

Можно было бы сказать, что и расстались они в свое время без особого шума, но, если совсем начистоту, то она и Джон Константин просто никогда и не сходились по-настоящему. Секс у них был отличным, это верно, в магическом плане у них оказались разные методы, но это не мешало, в плане общения… ну, тоже всё шло не так плохо. Спасибо оговоренным рамкам. 

Если не считать некоторого количества испорченных дней, пары-тройки неприятностей, в которые Джон её втащил и ещё нескольких серьёзных проблем, которые ей пришлось решать из-за него, то всё было просто замечательно.

Затанна вышла из парка и направилась в сторону дома. Мысли продолжали крутиться в её голове, и она даже не удивилась, когда увидела Джона Константина собственной персоной. Он стоял, привалившись к кирпичной стене её дома, и курил. Выглядел при этом так, словно не спал дня три, а до этого ночевал в подворотне. Неизменный бежевый плащ, да и вся прочая одежда, производили печальное впечатление.

Затанна остановилась рядом с ним, и Джон приветливо улыбнулся. Одно во всём этом радовало: он ждал снаружи, а не прошел напрямую к ней домой. Из его негативных черт — эта была, пожалуй, самой раздражающей. Затанна поздравила себя с тем, что новые защитные заклинания, по всей вероятности, получились крепкими.

— Я предчувствовала, что ты появишься, — сказала Затанна.

Джон поднял брови.

— Ты же вроде бы не провидица, милая.

Затанна фыркнула.

— Можно подумать, для тебя секрет, что у каждого, кто владеет волшебством, развита интуиция, — сказала она.

— Ну, да. Я, правда, называю это: «Жопой чую», но что есть, то есть. Отлично выглядишь, кстати.

— Рада бы сказать то же самое про тебя, — ответила Затанна с улыбкой, — но врать не хочется.

Джон ухмыльнулся.

— Ну, что поделать, вредная у меня работа.

Хотелось спросить, когда же он отыскал что-то, что вообще можно назвать «работой», но Затанна ограничилась выразительным взглядом.

— В чём дело, Джон? Почему ты приехал?

— Да так, — он пожал плечами и потушил сигарету о кирпичную стену за своей спиной, — ничего серьёзного. Просто по дороге было, и решил, дай-ка заскочу и гляну, как ты живёшь.

Не особо верилось в то, что он случайно оказался именно здесь, именно сегодня. Затанна знала, что он врет, и Джон знал, что она знала, что он врет.

— Другие могут пострадать из-за того, что ты собрался делать? — спросила Затанна устало.

Она уже приняла решение, но все ещё мысленно сопротивлялась. Потому что с Джоном Константином всегда надо было держать дистанцию. Но если он опять ввязался во что-то, что повредит прочим людям — она вряд ли себе простит, если останется в стороне.

— Другие всегда могут пострадать, — ответил Джон, — но, честное слово, родная, я просто проездом. Решил глянуть на тебя одним глазком — только и всего.

— Сделаем вид, что я тебе поверила, — вздохнула Затанна.

— Ага, — он оттолкнулся от стены, — бывай.

Затанна посмотрела ему вслед и покачала головой. Она понимала, что совершает ошибку, но все равно прошептала: «Я уживу, адук ыт шеди». За Джоном по асфальту протянулась дорожка полупрозрачных голубоватых следов, видимых только Затанне. Она понимала, что, скорее всего, он почувствовал ёе волшебство, но понимала и то, что он не подаст виду. Им обоим было проще и безопаснее изображать, что они оказались поблизости случайно.

Тогда создавалась иллюзия, что всё-таки у них получается держать дистанцию и соблюдать оговоренные рамки.


End file.
